Compressed natural gas (CNG) is becoming more widely used for powering various different types of vehicles, due at least in part to the fact that CNG is a relatively economical, efficient, and environmentally favorable source of energy. Many types of vehicles, including refuse trucks and other fleet-type vehicles, have increasingly been outfitted with engines and fuel systems configured for CNG. However, in certain low ambient temperature (i.e., cold weather) vehicle applications, low temperature engine induction air at the intake can result in icing of the intake throttle, as well as potentially other components. Icing of the intake throttle can have a negative impact on throttle body performance and overall engine performance. Other types of engines, such as gasoline or diesel engines, may experience icing of certain components under cold weather conditions as well.
Thus, while certain vehicles and air intake assemblies for such vehicles according to existing designs provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.